1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a data storage apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a hybrid storage apparatus having a plurality of storage devices and a method of sharing resources in the hybrid storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a data storage apparatus includes a single storage device and is connected to a host apparatus in order to store or read data in response to a command from the host apparatus.
Hybrid storage apparatuses including a plurality of storage devices have recently been developed in order to increase storage capacity or data processing speed. However, when a plurality of storage devices are simply physically combined with one another in a hybrid storage apparatus, resources are likely to be wasted and the performance of the hybrid storage apparatus is likely to not be optimized. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of efficiently using resources in hybrid storage apparatuses to improve the performance thereof.